Generally, metallic molds for molding different products, dies for stamping a sheet metal or variety of precious pieces of machinery are very expensive. When these molds, dies, and other pieces of expensive machinery needed to be transported from one location to another, they are placed within a wooden box and packed with corrugated paperboards, or the like, to provide a cushion and to prevent the molds from being damaged during transportation.
Numerous transportable storage containers are known in the prior art and widely used today in the industry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,056,122 to Takeuchi and 4,660,724 to Gaynes disclose a variety of transportable storage containers.
The ""122 Patent to Takeuchi discloses a transportable storage container, which includes a box-like cover member having an opened bottom portion and a base member, which is provided under the box-like cover member. The base member is used to mount expensive metallic molds, dies, and other pieces of machinery, and is buckled to detachable box-like cover, whereby the metallic mold, dies, or the like, held in the container, are protected from rusting due to invasion of water.
The ""724 Patent to Gaynes discloses a container for storing solids having elongate rectangular shape with a length and width equal to its height. The container includes upstanding lip on a top wall and a depending lip on a bottom wall rest within one another to prevent lateral shifting of stacked containers. The bottom depending lip spaces the bottom wall of the container from a floor to create a space for receiving the forks of lift trucks thereunder. The upstanding lip creates a space between stacked containers for receiving the forks of lift trucks therebetween. Openings in the top wall and both end walls provide access to the internal storage chamber, and the openings are protected from damage by overhanging top and bottom walls and the upstanding lip. The upstanding lip includes perforations for lifting the container with such as rope or chains from above.
Although the prior art patents provide a transportable container capable of transporting a heavy pieces such as metallic dies, or the like, from one molding plant to another, one of the opportunities of continuous development and research is the area of a more advanced design of a storage container for dies, molds, and other pieces of expensive machinery that are capable of transporting and storing of dies, molds and pieces of precious machinery being precisely finished, and that may prevent them from sliding and rubbing against the walls of the container during transportation.
A transportable container for storing part includes a body having a bottom wall, a top wall, back and end walls defining an open front. The container includes a door for covering the open front, a plurality of support rails disposed on the bottom wall of the body designed for supporting the part above the bottom wall. The container is characterized by a plurality of bores in the rails and a plurality of drop-in pins removably disposed in the bores for engaging part disposed therein for preventing movement of part stored in the container.
Accordingly, the container of the present invention is efficient and may protect the dies, molds, and pieces of precious machinery from sliding and rubbing against the walls of the container.